


The Residents of DogTown

by RRINFLU



Category: Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRINFLU/pseuds/RRINFLU
Summary: Dogtown: A place where dreams go to die. A place where plants don't sprout in the soil of everything empty and tired. A place where you find out who you are and where you belong. A place where boys will become men. Unfortunately, not all boys live to see themselves in that light.





	The Residents of DogTown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm RRI. I actually wrote a lot under an old name. I'm the author of Half Moon which was quite a hit so maybe some of you read? I disappeared without notice because I was just so unbelievably disappointed with my previous work and became discouraged BUT now I'm back with a few well planned out stories and a fixed version of Half Moon. However, I'll start here with this story. This was originally supposed to be a Winner story. I had drafted this as a Winner story in the Summer of 2016 but have just come back to alter it as a BTS story featuring them. Each character will have their moment as their background story is revealed but not all stories are heavy hearted so rest easy, loves.
> 
> * Jungkook is only 14 years old  
> * Taehyung and Jimin are 16  
> * Hoseok and Namjoon are 17  
> * Yoongi and Jin are 18
> 
> ❗❗ Please read the tags and beware of the the warnings! This is extremely graphic at times and may be extremely triggering to some. While I'd like to say that these things can be skipped, I can't as they are extremely intertwined with each characters development and the plot. If the tags have you weary please avoid reading all together. I promise to write lighter stories in the near future. Happy Readings -RRI❗❗

Gangchang Daegu, South Korea

Life: It's the opposite of death, On a spectrum so far from the latter that all the colors are blindly bright; equivalent to a sound loud, ... deafening, _boisterous_ , -except it's not something you're seeing nor hearing but doing. To live and to die, -but to be alive doesn't actually mean you're living; In the figurative sense at least. Taehyung knows his heart is beating. He feels his blood rush and warm up when he enters the heated house. He feels his once dry palms turn clammy as he rubs them together, exhaling cold air into the warm room. The nubs of his fingers that were once as dry as his palms are now soft. He can see the rosey red tint of blood under the skin when he presses them together. His skin, his flesh, no longer a ghostly pale due to the horribly cold night temperatures but now a sun kissed tan, dark and flushed like a bright stars rays surrounded him and let him bathe in them till he was another star, his own star and so he knows he's alive, feels his lungs expand with each cool whisp of air that flows into his mouth and out again like a hundred year old routine but if there's another thing he knows; Which happens to be the most important knowledge he keeps stored in the front of his brain as it slides around the inside of his skull painting the walls of it's home, is that although he's alive, he isn't living.

He didn't expect this to say the least and he says even less than that but when he's thinking he's thinking too much. He's thinking about how he didn't expect this and how no one could've predicted the untimely death of his father. Even the way he thinks it is cold and unattached as if the deceased man wasn't that: his father. His handsome dad with features only to be described as godly, like that of famous sculptures. His broad frame, long legs and wide smile and the whites of his eyes that were equally bright. His brain that held more than he let on through his his childlike antics. His voice deep, resonating in everyone's ears long after he had finished speaking, as if it you were meant to cuddle his every word. The warmth of his hugs that had clung to Taehyung's skin through the fabric of his clothes as he whispered promising words to lull a thirteen year old Taehyung to sleep. His father: the son, the brother, the cousin, the husband, the father, the artist, the entrepreneur, the smile that stuck onto the back of his mothers eyelids as she dreams fake dreams of days when life wasn't a weight on her shoulder as if it were ever that way and lastly his father the dead guy, the rotting body, six feet under ground and as cold as a tire resting on ivory snow in the dead of winter.

The guy who's family had taken his death as an opportunity to finally rid themselves of the "Burden" that came in the form of Jung EunHa. Kim- Jung EunHa: The whore, the harlot that seduced their poor unsuspecting son. Taehyung scoffs at the thought of the monster they painted his mother out to be. They painted masterpieces with her face on every one distorted and angry and devil-like as if Lucifer kissed her lips and consumed her soul. Masterpieces that told fairy tales, fiction. Story's so far from the truth yet enough to push them to this place after almost two years of moving because nowhere seems to be far enough from the lies that slap his mothers skin like a whip to her wet and slick flesh of truth.

He sits in his new room, walls a pure white the opposite of his childhood and carpet a dusty brown, something he can almost relate to; the color of his mood, shades lighter than the deep red and dirty brown color of his life. He stares at the letter in his hand, paper worn a creamy yellow from age and he makes sure to be gentle as he unfolds it.

" _Title: Things i could never tell_ _Eunha_ _"_

Taehyung reads, voice soft as if even a whisper was like a zap of electricity, enough to jolt the household awake. He's finally gotten his hands on the letter; the letter his mom reads over and over religiously. The letter from his dad. He wonders if the title ever made her question why he couldn't tell her some things. He keeps reading.

_"Date: February 2nd, 2001"_

_"To my dearest Jung Eun Ha. We're married!"_ Taehyung chuckles silently at the exclamation. He feels his father's hands cradle his heart. The man was always madly in love with his mom or blindly, his grandparents would say; as if his mother was a black hole that drained the life from their sons eyes and his soul from his body. _"I know this isn't how you pictured your life and for that I'm sorry. I promised you so much but i couldn't keep my promises. We were rushed into marriage after you gave birth to our beautiful baby boy. He's a gift. You did so well i wish i could tell you but around you I'm still stunned. My mother hates you. I can feel her evil gaze on me when we're together. I thought us getting married would solve this but maybe it's too soon or maybe it's just wishful thinking. Either way I'll always be here to protect you. We'll live our life together peacefully. I'm for you always..._

_-Your rebel, Kim Seunghyun ♡"_

Taehyung thinks promises are lies waiting to happen, as he folds the paper back up carefully; he thinks about how his grandmother smiled when they came around and he was too young too see the flames of hatred searing hot behind her pupils. The lies in the form of promises that jumped off her tongue and into his ears when she promised to care for him, her grandson. He thinks about how she wasted no time making sure they wouldn't get a dime of his father's money after his death and shunning them. He thinks about his fathers love. A fireplace in the home of his heart and how it keeps him from shivering throughout the night but then he thinks of his fathers promises to his mother and he supposes that he should apologize to him too because he's not here. He's not here. He's isn't protecting them and nothing about their life is peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - RRI ❤


End file.
